


Thirty-One Days of Thorquill

by EllieHeggles



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Advent, Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Baking, Cards, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Lights, M/M, Snowflake - Freeform, Snowman, Stockings, basically thor really likes christmas and peter likes it less but they like each other the most, festive, i made my own prompt list, may the thorquill agenda rise, ornament, rooftop, thorquill, thorquill all december, very very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieHeggles/pseuds/EllieHeggles
Summary: A festive-themed Thorquill drabble for each day of December





	1. Day One: Advent

“Do you know what day it is?” Thor’s voice woke Peter.  
“It’s Saturday, right?” Peter replied, trying to not open his eyes, “I’m not getting up.”  
“Yes. But it’s not just any Saturday.” Peter could hear Thor’s grin in his voice, “It’s December first.”  
“And?” Peter rolled to look directly at Thor.  
“It’s Christmas month!” He grinned widely and Peter finally noticed it. During the night, Thor had turned their room from its usual decor to a cacophony of sparkling lights, tinsel and trees in shades of green, red and gold.  
“I’m-” Peter sighed, defeated, “I’m going back to sleep.”


	2. Day Two: Spirit

Someone had left a copy of A Christmas Carol on the dining table of the compound. Peter Parker’s, by the look of the scribbled notes around the edge of the text. Peter smiled at the sight of it. He had read it as a young child. He lifted it and opened it to a page. The other Peter had highlighted a few lines and had made notes on them. Unaware of Thor’s presence as he was watched from the door that led to their bedroom, Peter began to read the book. Thor’s Christmas spirit beginning to infect him.


	3. Day Three: Baking

A smell of vanilla wafted through the compound from the kitchen, calling Peter there. Thor stood there, in a t-shirt and gym shorts, next to a child. Scott was visiting with his daughter.  
“What are you baking?” He asked. Cassie looked over her shoulder.  
“We’re making Christmas cookies!” She beamed.  
“Who had that idea?” He asked. Cassie pointed to Thor  
“Have you met this young Valkyrie, Peter?” Thor pointed to Cassie.  
“I have not.” He made his way over to them. He watched Thor help Cassie pour confectioner’s sugar into a bowl, the thought of their future in his head.


	4. Day Four: Lights

There was a sound of frustrating escaping Peter’s throat. He was sat in a pile of wires, all tangled and wrapping round and round him. None of them had the same plug either, the joy of having been all around the galaxy and decorating his various ships and not quite being able to make himself throw them away.  
“Ugh!” He was finally defeated. He threw the tangle down and fell back into his pile. Hearing the sound, Thor’s face appeared from behind his book.  
“What’s wrong, Love?” He asked.  
“Come and help me,” Peter begged in response. Instantly, Thor obliged.


	5. Day Five: Ornament

It was a tradition in Peter’s house growing up to buy an ornament each year for the tree. His mother often bought ones with his name on or they’d sit and make clay ones. He missed it. And he only realised how much he longed to repeat it when Thor handed him a pack of polymer clay.  
“Young Parker says this is good for making things.” He claimed, removing the colours one at a time.  
In an hour, on the table sat tiny, near perfectly formed ornaments. A Mjolnir, Peter’s mask, a green snake and a cassette tape.


	6. Day Six: Rooftop

The wind rustled the trees around the Avengers facility. Thor and Peter hardly noticed. Between the heat of their bodies close to each other, the nest of blankets they had wrapped themselves in and the space heater Tony had hooked up for them, they didn’t notice any change in the weather. They curled closer together, the rooftop was quiet compared to the rest of the busy facility. They loved the rest of the Avengers, but this was just wonderful. Nothing but them and warmth and soft breaths and hoodie sleeves that wrapped around the other.


	7. Day Seven: Cards

There was a pile of envelopes on the table, each empty as Thor and Peter drowned under the pile of cards they were meant to write.  
“Why do we do this?” Thor asked him.  
“Well, we send cards to people to send them love.” Peter explained. Thor looked at him, squinting suspiciously, “Okay, Tony just told me that we have to do it and he’ll hook us up a better sound system.” Thor chuckled and took and handful of cards.  
“I’ll write all the cards you need then.” He clicked his pen and Peter planted a kiss on his cheek.


	8. Day Eight: Stockings

It was with a grin that Peter sat in front of the fireplace, a pile of adhesive hooks to his left and a stack of stockings to his right. Thor watched from the couch as Peter worked in his perfect rhythm. Peel the hook, place it on the fireplace Tony had procured for them, hang the stocking, repeat. There were two stockings left when Peter turned to Thor.  
“I got you this, by the way.” He flushed. He showed Thor the stocking, decorated with tiny lightning bolts. Thor smirked.  
“Thank you.” And blew a kiss to his love.


	9. Day Nine: Snowflake

The cold made Thor think of his brother. He was always cold to the touch and didn’t seem affected by the winters in Asgard. He had only begun feeling the bite in the air that morning as he had walked through the parking lot of the grocery store when it fell it before him. A snowflake. Singular.  
“It’s snowing!” Thor informed Peter, grinning and a childish energy seemed to grow in him, infecting Peter like a disease. “We can have a snowball fight!” Thor had a twinkle in his eyes that made Peter’s heart melt.


	10. Day Ten: Snowman

The snow continued all night and the spiderling was unable to return home to his aunt after staying for the weekend. He had opted to hang out with Peter and Thor that day as the ventured into the snowy field. Parker laughed at Thor’s unending excitement and over-enthusiasm and Quill’s concentration as he worked. But when the two finished the snowman they had worked one together, he couldn’t stop himself from grinning and looking away as they embraced each other. And he was fully aware that as they returned to the compound, their hands were intertwined in Thor’s coat pocket.


	11. Day Eleven: Sledge

It was an adult sized plastic sledge, red with a long string to pull it along. In the midday sun, Peter and Thor had dragged it to the nearest tall hill they could find, trudging through the inches of snow. They reached the top of the hill and surveyed the land they had travelled across, then climbed into the sledge. The sledge hardly fit them both in as they tried to squeeze into the tiny sledge. A tangle of limbs they flew down the hill, tumbling into a flurry of snow, faces flushed as they lay on the floor, giggling.


	12. Day Twelve: Fireplace

From their last few days spent in the snowy dunes of the compound, Peter had caught a cold. He sneezed and sniffled and was wrapped into a pile of blankets and had mugs of tea shoved into his hands.  
He leant against Thor, shivering. The fire was well stocked and burnt brightly, keeping the lounge warm but Peter still needed extra heat and Thor’s body radiated heat like a hot drink. Peter only fully relaxed when he felt Thor wrap his arm around the blanketed man and pulled him closer.


	13. Day Thirteen: Scarf

Many layers donned Peter as he waited for Thor to be ready. His cold had been only short-lived, probably a mix between his celestial blood and Thor’s care for him. He still felt a little rough, but he missed the outside. Even though the two had spent so much time together, there was something about the quietness of being outdoors that made Peter feel like he was so close to Thor.  
Footsteps told him Thor was back. Arms wrapped around Peter and he felt instantly warmer. Thor had wrapped a thick scarf around him.


	14. Day Fourteen: Carol

Peter preferred less traditional Christmas songs. Slade and Mariah Carey filled the room when he had control of the speakers. But Thor had other preferences. His voice rumbled through the compound like the thunder he could summon.  
“God rest ye merry gentlemen, let nothing you dismay.” He sang, waiting for the toaster to finish toasting a bagel. He could explain it, but it made Peter feel good. Like honey to a sore throat or like a breeze on a hot day.  
“Remember Christ our saviour,” Thor continued and Peter couldn’t stop himself from joining in.  
“-Was born on Christmas day.”


	15. Day Fifteen: Tradition

They came up each time they discussed Christmas day itself. Traditions. Peter had many he shared with his mother, but the idea of doing them without her made his gut wrench. Thor, comparatively, had never actually celebrated Christmas. He had explained at length how they celebrated Yule that lasted two weeks and entailed drinking, feasting and a sacrifice (typically a goat).  
Peter sighed and his eyes drifted around the bedroom. To wake up with it decorated so wildly had made him smile every day since, and thought how he couldn’t wait for it to happen again next year.


	16. Day Sixteen: Mistletoe

“Hey,” Peter nudged Thor and pointed up, “Mistletoe.” He smirked, someone had booby-trapped most of the compound with the plant. Expecting Thor to lean in for a kiss, he was shocked to watch him tense, “What?” His heart fell, “Do you not want to kiss me?” He sniffed himself and Thor’s face crumpled in confusion.  
“My brother killed a man with mistletoe.” And he explained how Loki had managed to trick another man into killing Baldur with a spear fashioned of mistletoe.  
Peter paused in thought.  
“Then kiss me in honour of Baldur?”


	17. Day Seventeen: Nutcracker

Peter had taken Thor to see a ballet and he was enthralled. His eyes followed the single woman on stage with such intensity Peter swore he hadn’t blunk in since the opening notes of the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy. The music stopped and Thor applauded loudly.  
It repeated over and over. Thor’s eyes were bright and shining by the end.  
“Amazing!” He whispered, “You remind me of the Nutcracker.”   
“Does that had a double meaning?” Peter choked, Thor’s ears went red.  
“I mean, he’s meant to represent goodwill and protection right?” He paused, “But also the other thing.”


	18. Day Eighteen: Candles

Tony had lit them. A massive collection of candles that lit the room with a warm glow. Thor had dragged Peter into the room.  
“Cool.” He shrugged, wanting to get back to what he was doing. Thor sighed and wrapped his free hand around his waist.  
“Dance with me.” He asked, rearranging the hand that held Peter’s to be more comfortable.  
“There’s no music.” As Peter finished speaking, the opening notes of Bring It On Home to Me floated from the speakers FRIDAY controlled. Thor grinned widely and Peter flushed but stepped closer to him, moving gently with the rhythm.


	19. Day Nineteen: Choir

For some reason, it freaked Peter out completely. The sound of the voices all harmonised and echoing in the church. The choir was singing Carol of the Bells and Thor rubbed the back of Peter’s hand with his thumb.  
“I was in a choir.” Peter told him as the song finished, “When I was really little. We sucked.” He laughed just once, “But my Mom thought I’d like it.”  
“Did you?” Thor could feel each breath that Peter took.  
“Yeah.” And then he laughed, “But I always hated this song.”


	20. Day Twenty: Gift

It was the worst.  
The absolute worst.  
Gift shopping.  
The store they were in was filled with twinkling lights that laughed at the two stressed men.   
“I don’t know what I want.” Thor complained, “What do you want?”  
“I don’t know. I have everything already.” Peter shrugged. They were stood in front of a selection of gift sets.  
“But I want you to unwrap something.”  
“I want the same thing for you.”  
“Well, you’re a gift in yourself.” Peter’s face was tinged with pink as he spoke while Thor tried in vain to ignore how hot his ears were.


	21. Day Twenty-One: Solstice

The tables in the Avenger’s compound were laden with the food that had been prepared and drinks were flowing.  
Someone (Thor assumed Tony or Pepper) had arranged the first party of the festive season to be today. It was of the employees of the Avenger's facilities. But it wasn’t a Christmas party. Tony had recreated Thor’s Asgardian winter solstice celebrations.  
“Enjoying it?” Peter sidled up to Thor and bumped him with his hip.  
“Yes.” Then he stopped. Peter was the only one he had told about his traditions and yet wasn’t taken an ounce of credit, “I love you.”


	22. Day Twenty-Two: Reunion

She was expected. A brown haired warrior with a sword in her grip.  
Brunnhilde had returned.  
Thor greeted her and introduced her to Peter. (“This is my love, Peter!”) Thor changed around Brunn. He was more relaxed. Like there was something about having another Asgardian put him at peace.  
“Good to meet you.” He shook Brunn’s hand and she pulled him for a hug.  
“You hurt him,” She hissed in his ear, just low enough that Thor couldn’t hear, “I will not hesitate to hurt you.” Then she let him go and grinned ear to ear.


	23. Day Twenty-Three: Family

Peter had pictures of his mother, someone had found his relatives and asked for copies. They had been more than willing and now he always carried a picture of Meredith in his wallet.  
Thor, however, was more difficult. He had only ever had portraits of his parents in the palace on Asgard and they were gone after Surtur’s attack.  
“Y’know,” Peter began, looking at Thor’s sullen face, “we could get some commissions done.” He suggested.  
“No, that’s okay.” Thor shrugged, “I have a new family now. And I’m sure I can get pictures of them.” Peter smiled and embraced Thor.


	24. Day Twenty-Four: Ribbon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by rene!

Peter was the second to bed, as per usual. Thor had only gone to bed half an hour beforehand. He entered the bedroom and immediately began laughing  
Thor was sat on their bed and had tied ribbons up his arms and around his torso, a large bow in the middle of his chest and another stuck on the top of his head. All he wore under the ribbon was his underwear.  
“Happy early Christmas!” Thor was bright red but smiling.  
“It’s just what I’ve always wanted!” Peter beamed and walked to the bed to unwrap his gift.


	25. Day Twenty-Five: Merry

Wrapping paper coated the floor of the Avengers’ compound. A turkey dinner had been devoured and Thor and Peter were surrounded by their loved ones.  
“Merry Christmas, honey,” Peter whispered into Thor’s ear as they lay in food comas on the couch.  
“To many more.” And Thor moved just enough to plant his lips on Peter’s.


	26. Day Twenty-Six: Relax

Peter found himself awake while Thor carried on sleeping. When he slept, Thor’s face became instantly rounder, like it relaxed and became a circle. His eyes opened slowly, squinting against the pale morning light.  
“Good morning, love.” It rumbled from Thor’s chest, filling Peter with warmth, “What time is it?” He raised his head just high enough to see Peter, trying to see their alarm clock.  
“Nearly ten,” Peter responded, grabbing the clock.  
“Not late enough.” He muttered and threw his face back into his pillow. Peter chuckled and left him to sleep.


	27. Day Twenty-Seven: Angel

“Did it hurt?” Peter began and Thor rolled his eyes, they had been jokingly flirting with each other the whole day.  
“Did what hurt?” He was expecting a joke about him falling from heaven and was prepared with a response about Lucifer.  
“When an angel from heaven fell and hit you on the head?” He pointed above Thor and he looked up in time for Peter to be able to throw the ornament. Thor’s battle born instincts kicked in. His arm flexed and grabbed the ornament before his brain caught up with it.  
“No. I caught it first.” He growled.


	28. Day Twenty-Eight: Jumpers

The bright cuffs of Thor’s most favourite and ugliest jumper slipped passed Peter’s hands as he lazed on the sofa. It was a second-hand jumper found by Peter Parker in a thrift store, the colourful yoke had blue deer against a clashing orange background.  
“Jumper thief.” Thor scolded him.  
“Says the person wearing my pants. And hoodie. And you always steal my jacket.” Peter rolled his eyes, “And you can’t have it back, I don’t have a t-shirt on under it.”  
“I still want it back.” Thor demanded and in only a handful strides was pulling it off of Peter.


	29. Day Twnety-Nine: Invitation

Why Tony gave out invitations to his New Year’s Eve party was a mystery to Peter and Thor. It was only for the Avengers and their plus ones (or more, in some people’s cases). Thor read through his again and laughed.  
“Imagine having a plus one for a party, but your plus one already has an invite with a plus one.” Peter threw his own down on the table as he spoke. Thor shrugged.  
“I might use my plus one somewhere else.” He joked.  
“Like where? We don’t go to that many parties.”  
“The shower, maybe?” Thor suggested.


	30. Day Thirty: Parties

They sat side by side at the breakfast bar, a selection of cheeses and bread in between them. Peter and Thor weren’t ready for Tony’s party the next day at all.  
“I’m just full of cheese, man.” Peter complained.  
“You say, eating another slice of bread with cheese on.” Thor commented, despite him doing the same thing.  
“It’s worth it.” He took a bite of the bread, “We should just have a cheese party.”  
“Where we eat cheese?”  
“Yup. And it’s only me and you.”  
“So basically,” Thor was trying to hide a smile, “This is a party.”  
“Exactly!”


	31. Day Thirty-One: Kiss

Music thumped and drinks flowed. Tony’s party was well underway and it was getting closer and closer to midnight.  
“Ten!” The countdown began and the music was turned down, “Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!” The room exploded with cheers and fireworks burst outside.  
Thor and Peter paid no attention to anything. They were too busy, hidden in a hall, lips interlocked and hands intertwined. They broke only briefly when they thought they had been caught, but soon were kissing again, able to feel the other’s smile against their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Thirty-One Days of Thorquill! I hope 2019 treats you well!  
> -Ellie


End file.
